


Dear Peter

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter, Emotional moment, M/M, Steve Feels, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you will grow up to be a great man, I know it I see it in your eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the only chapter were the title is different of the song, but well the song name´s "Dear Theodosia"  
> I hoe you like it <3

The next, Tony was able to pick baby Peter for the orphanage. 

Peter is so little, even for his age, a sweet little face, beautiful blue eyes and a tiny spot of brown hair on his head. 

It was the first night and Peter hadn´t stop crying, Tony carry him making gentle up and down movement trying to calm him 

-Come on Peter, you need to sleep, your daddy need to sleep- Peter stop crying for some seconds and just look at Tony 

-See it didn´t cost anything to stop crying- Tony free a giggle but then Peter Start crying again. 

-Oh no no no, shhh shh it´s okay- Tony start to walk again – what you want me to do, you want me to sing?-   
Peter stop crying but keep the sad expression on his face – oh I got your attention again eh?- 

Tony: Dear sweet Peter, what to say to you?   
You have my hair. You have your father´s eyes 

Tony get a little sad with that last phrase 

Tony: When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart 

He press their foreheads together and keep swinging Peter 

Tony:I’m dedicating every day to you   
Domestic life was never quite my style 

With that Peter smile and laugh, Tony decided that sound is one of his favorite thing in the world 

Tony: When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart   
And I thought I was so smart 

Tony just stand there holding his.. His child his son 

Tony: You will come of age with our young nation   
We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you   
If we lay a strong enough foundation   
We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you 

-you will grow up to be a great man, I know it I see it in your eyes- Tony kiss Peter´s little baby cheek 

Tony: And you’ll blow us all away…   
Someday, someday   
Yeah, you’ll blow us all away   
Someday, someday 

Steve: Oh Peter, when you smile I am undone My son 

Tony was standing with his back at the door, so he never saw when Steve enter the room 

When he look at Steve he couldn’t stop the smile that appear on his face. 

Steve: Look at my son. Pride is not the word I’m looking for 

Steve approach Tony hug him squishing Peter on a lovely family sandwich 

Steve: There is so much more inside me now 

Tony offer the baby to Steve, as soon as Steve touch Peter he remove his hand 

-No, Tony he is … he is so fragile, what if I hurt him- Tony hear a little of fear on his voice and his smile softened 

-Steve we both know that would never happen, of course you aren´t going to hurt him, he is strong- Tony talk with soft voice – look Peter want to meet his other father- Peter´s blue eyes were lock on Steve 

Hesitantly Steve take Peter in his arms, Peter look even smaller in his arms, seeing that nothing bad happened Steve give a huge smile 

Steve: Oh Peter, you outshine the morning sun   
My son   
When you smile, I fall apart   
And I thought I was so smart 

Peter grab Steve´s finger and just laugh, but then Steve´s face get a hard 

Steve: My father wasn’t around 

Tony: My father wasn’t around 

With that Tony laid his head on Steve´s shoulder hugging his arm petting Peter´s little head with one hand 

Steve: I swear that 

Both: I’ll be around for you. 

Steve:I’ll do whatever it takes 

Tony:I’ll make a million mistakes 

Steve start to cry, hugging Peter tighter 

Both:I’ll make the world safe and sound for you…   
…will come of age with our young nation   
We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you   
If we lay a strong enough foundation   
We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you   
And you’ll blow us all away...   
Someday, someday   
Yeah, you’ll blow us all away   
Someday, someday 

Steve place an already sleepy Peter on one arm and with the other hug Tony 

That´s how they slept that night, Tony and Steve both shielding a little Peter, and Peter holding one of their fingers on his tiny hands, one on each side. 

Tony later thanked JARVIS for taking a photo of that moment.


End file.
